A New Challenge
by bladeknight1226
Summary: I've been reading several Spider-Man and My Hero Academia crossovers. And I'm surprised to see only a few stories so far were Peter is a teacher for U.A., so I decided to write my own. Now read on this new adventure for Peter were he works as a teacher, and goes through a test set by the Beyonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I know it been while since I uploaded anything. And I want to apologies for that. I've been working on chapters in my spare time as well as new stories like this one. And as you read from the summary Spider-Man in now headed to the world of My Hero Academia. For this story I want to work on ideals for Peter to bring to this world. As well as new ways of training the students, even prepare them for stress they'll have to deal with. And not just the student but help influence other heroes as well. Now for parings it will be a harem, as for who be in it, I have 5 that are guarantees and they are Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Madam Web, Mt. Lady, and Midnight. You know it surprise that I haven't seen crossover with Peter being paired with Mt. Lady or Midnight if you see one let me know. As for others parings leave a suggestion in your reviews.**

If there was one thing that Madam Web couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was the Beyonder's challenge for Spider-Man to take. The challenge was simple, Peter would be place on alternate earth, one where the 80% of the population had powers. This confused her, what kind of test could Peter take in this world. Smirking the Beyonder continued, "You in addition to the majority of the population having powers, becoming a hero is also a career there, a dream many people wish to achieve."

It was then Madam Web began to see the test set for Peter, "I see, you wished to send Peter to this world to see if he would wish to choose to stay in world where he would no longer have to live a double life. Or would he stay if world that criticizes him, and belittles him, a world the tear his life in two. Am I correct."

The Beyonder let out a low chuckle, "You are partially correct, while that is part of the test, the main is to see I Spider-Man can change this world. You see, it seems that several heroes in this universe have forgotten what it means to be a hero. I merely wish to see if Peter can change this world for the better. And what better way than having Peter became a teacher where he can help teach a new generation of heroes. Besides unless I'm mistaken, Spider-Man could use a major break."

Sudden The Beyonder hand began to glow, as portal appeared and showed Spider-Man fighting Shocker. Madam Web couldn't help but bite her lip, she knew he was right. Peter's was stressed out; anyone could tell that from the way he was fighting. She winced as she watched Spider-Man savagely ripped of the Shocker's gauntlets before throwing him to the side of the building. She could practically hear Shocker's back crack, before he let out a load scream in pain. She noticed Peter taking a look at Shocker before his shoulders slumped, it was clear he was disappointed in himself.

She knew that things continued Peter would give up, but only for him to remind himself why he's fighting, and why he's doing this. Right, Right? But new thought enter he mind, as she watched as Peter pick up the Shocker's now broken gauntlets, before webbing Shocker to the wall, and leaving the scene. What if him slumping his shoulders wasn't a sing of Peter giving up on himself, but rather him excepting the fact this is the only way to deal with criminals now. But if he kept this up, he could up become another Punisher. The very thought shook her to her to core, after all Peter known for allowing his anger to get better of him, most of the time. However, in the times he allowed his anger take over, he could be quite frightening. No, there was no way she would ever allow this to happen.

As she thought about The Beyonder's test, she reflects on the journey Peter has through to becoming the hero that his. Maybe this is what Peter really needed, to pass on his knowledge others. Looking back towards Beyonder, she gave him her answer, "I'll agree to this, but it still Peter decision, and if he agrees, I still want Peter to be allow to return here, incase his fellow heroes needed him. As well as I know he will want to check on his aunt."

Smirking the Beyonder replied, "Very well, however I believe you should speak to this school." The Beyonder replied, as showed a school where he felt Peter would best fit. The name of the was U.A. and then imaged to room that looked like a principal office, and in there the room, there was someone who looked like a cross between and mouse, a dog and a bear.

"This is the Nezu he is the principal of this school, I would best to get him to agree to assist in our test." The Beyonder smirk this was going to be an interesting test, and even if Peter didn't want take this test, their always other was to get him to take it. Soon be he and Madam Web disappeared into Portal as made their way into this universe.

**Alright let me know what your guys think, in your reviews. Also I have an idea for a test Peter will take to get the heroes license, the same test the student got for their 2****nd**** test. Were Peter will be facing a villain while evacuating citizens. The villain Peter will be facing will be one of the top 10 heroes. Let me know who you want Peter to face in this test.**


	2. Beings of One World, Learning of Another

**I'm glad you guys like the new story I've been working on. I've waiting to do more stories of Spider-Man leaving his universe for varies reasons. Also I have 3 more Spider-Man and My Hero Academia stories in mind, but I'll keep the details of those stories to myself. Now to reply to some reviews.**

**CRUDEN: Fair point, I've never notice the amount MCU Spider-Man crossover there were. Adding Mockingbird, and Ryuko Tatsuma I'm fine with especially since especially since Ryuko Tatsuma has quickly become one of my favorite heroes. As for Crawler, when you first mentioned him I didn't who he was since I only watched the show, but after reading the Vigilante Manga Vol 1 I can see why have a lot in common. So I think I can work something out.**

**Undertaker5: Endeavor is your choice, good call. I feel like other than All Might, by having Spider-Man defeat Endeavor is would really show, despite his joking nature Peter is a skilled hero and not to be taken lightly.**

**Movienerd74: Black Cat huh, I can add her plus using her can cause interesting tension between Peter and other heroes.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Good choices for the harem, they're in. As your suggestion of having Marvel vigilantes and My Hero's illegals appear I sound like an interesting I'm willing to take, since Peter would be divided on what he should do at first. I like your suggestion of having Peter incidentally saving Kota's parents. As for your Fail Tail crossover suggestion it would be interesting to write one. Note if I do write one I will most likely use the table of order and chaos.  
**

"How odd?" Said a being who look to be the combination of several animals. Include a mouse, a dog, and a bear. He wore a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double breast waistcoat and messing dress pants. To finish his outfit, he wore orange lace sneakers with think soles.

Sitting up the being noticed his fur standing on edge, and he could sense two presents from within the room. Looking around no one could be seen, deciding to taking a different approach, "Come on out, I know you're there."

The moment those words left his mouth, the nob to the door twisted, and woman entered the room. The woman was tall standing about 5'9, with sky blue eyes, purple spiked hair, that reach below her waist. She was quite beautiful however what would catch anyone attention was her outfit. Her costume was similar to traditional dominatrix, how she wore a black leather leotard over her white bodysuit, which put great emphasizes on her figure. She had black thigh-high stocking connected to her belt. A pair of black knee boot, and to top her outfit off she had a red mask, and half a cuff on each wrist.

"Nezu is everything alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine Midnight, but it appears we having some company." Nezu responded.

Before Midnight could ask what did Nezu mean by that a swirling vortex appeared. That's when two figures appeared, as soon as they laid eyes on the two they instantly tensed up. They could tell those two individuals were powerful, especially the one in the gray armor.

"It's alright I can assure you two, we mean you no harm." The woman spoke trying to ease the tension.

Despite her attempts to calm the two heroes down, it didn't work as they stared at the man next to her.

"My name is Madam Web, as this man is known as the Beyonder." Madam Web continued.

Finally deciding to reply, Nezu spoke first, "Pleasure I'm Nezu, the one who could be a mouse, or a bear, or a dog, and this is …."

But before Nezu could finish, the Beyonder spoke up, "Midnight, the R Rated hero, and known for causing an outrage over her originally costume design. I am aware of who you two are, and do not fear, as Madam Web stated we have no intensions of harming either of you. If we did neither of you would have noticed are presents."

Both heroes were shocked, the way the Beyonder spoke, they could tell he was indeed telling the truth in everything he said. They could he was extremely powerful; he might even be more powerful than All Might the number one hero. If that was true, then it would be best to wait and see what these two have to say.

Sensing the two were calming down the Beyonder continued, "Now I would like to say that I have been observing your world, and I'm quite surprised to see how your world have developed. Most worlds have 10% with powers, while yours has 90%, at not to mention seems to have benefited from it. You, and rest of the heroes, have shown quite the variety, processing many different powers, each of them tailored to every individual."

The moment the Beyonder said observing their world instantly drew that attention, then most worlds only confused them. What did he mean by that where several more worlds like theirs?

"You would be correct." Madam Web spoke up, drawing their attention.

"You see the Beyonder, are not from your world. Your world is one part of infinite worlds, inside the multiverse." Madam Web informed them.

Midnight was shocked by this; the multiverse was true. While her world may have speculative the idea of a multiverse, there was never any proof. Yet hear, right in front of her, were two individuals calming that be from alternate universes. But if that was true, then why were these two hear, what did they want.

Nezu was more calm than Midnight, after there was still much to learn about the universe, so the idea of a multiverse made sense. Still he was curious for why these two individuals were here. Still when they most worlds have less than 10% of super powered individuals, this got interest in the other worlds heroes, and how they operated. However, both Midnight and Nezu were broke of their thoughts when the Beyonder spoke up.

"Yes, now let's get to business, I understand you run and school training for the next generation of heroes." Beyonder spoke, getting a nod from Nezu.

"Then how would you like to get the opportunity to have a hero from an alternate world to pass on his knowledge to the student of your school." The Beyonder finished.

Midnight's jaw dropped, a hero from another coming here. On one hand this would perhaps be a great opportunity, on the another hand why would they want to send one of their own here.

"Excuse me, Beyonder why would you make an offer like this." Nezu question waiting to learn more.

Smirking the Beyonder stated his explanation, "You see recently one of the heroes from Madam Web's world has recently been through some rather unfortunate series of event, due to her poor management he has been extremely stress and many are concerned for his wellbeing."

Just as Madam Web was the Beyonder interrupted her, "You know as well as I do Julia, Spider-Man wouldn't in the position he's in now if now only did you keep a better eye on him, but also made sure he didn't through several events on his own."

This cause Julia to halt, as she took in the Beyonder's words.

"Now as I was saying with Spider-Man state of mind it would be best for him to take time off. Passing on hi knowledge would do this, he has several degrees, and has experience in teaching, in fact he seems to enjoy teach. And it would benefit your students, as he would know what your student need to focus on as well as what they can do to overcome their weakness." The Beyonder finished his explanation.

Nezu took in the Beyonder's offer, it would different benefit their school, to have a hero with so much experience. Also they would be able to help a hero who has dedicated their life to saving other. Still it would be best for him to meet this hero beforehand.

"That will not be a problem." The Beyonder spoke up.

Extending his arm, the Beyonder opened up another portal, and from it emerged a young man a red and blue, suit that had black webbing over the red portion of the suit. It also processed a large black spider in the middle of the test, the eyes had two large white lenses. However, the suit was torn in several places, and the man was breathing heavily. He seemed confused for a moment, before taking a defensive stand. Seems like this day just kept getting more interested.

**Alright I hope you guys like this chapter, and are doing find during insane time we're in. Next chapter we'll see what Peter was doing before being dragged into this chapter, as well as his introduction to Midnight and Nezu. Also where in terms of strength would All Might fall under in the Marvel Universe. **


	3. Blowing Off Some Steam

**Alright, time to see what Peter was doing before being drag into the conversation with the others. Also I want Peter to create his own hero agency, would you guys be interested in seeing this. If so what heroes do you feel would join this agency?**

**RedOmega: The main issue is that the MCU versions of these character is much weaker than their comic book version, mostly due to the limitation they due in the movies. Also they never shown the insane healing factors some of these characters have with the exception of Wolverine and Deadpool.**

**Spiderman1fan: Glad you like the story**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Yes, Peter will be professor at U.A., I'm thinking as a combination of a combat instructor and science teacher, and perhaps U.A. will introduced Class 1C new rival for both 1A and 1B with Peter as the new homeroom teacher. However, instead of having the students selected for the class based on the entrance exam, Peter himself will select his students from those who failed the exam. As for villains I'm considering a few, but I thinking of the villains that will be very difficult to defeat for the heroes of the mha series, and not just from Spider-Man's rouges. As for other heroes to join Spider-Man when he heads to Fairy Tail, we'll see.**

**DracoPhantom: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Sakura95: I agree, I can see All Might match the strength low incarnations of Hulk, which is still strong. And you bring up a good point, characters in Marvel that aren't as strong as All Might, can still him with their abilities. I can see characters like Quicksilver who while not on par with All Might in terms of strength, would be too quick for All Might to hit. Iron Man's suit is too advance for someone like All Might to deal with, while maybe All Might could match a standard suit, once Tony adds his more advance suits it would be too much for All Might. Not mention several Marvel heroes have either advance healing or heal factors, which would cause them to outlast All Might like Wolverine and Deadpool.**

**PEJP BengtZone V2: You are definitely correct; I do leave many words out. I trying to improve my writing and I'll increase the amount of times I'll check my chapters before uploading, and fix the issues. Yes, I am aware the Julia Carpenter is not the original Madame Web. She became Madam Webb after the original one, Cassandra Webb died. I like using Julia Carpenter mostly because I feel she doesn't truly understand Peter like Cassandra did. I don't like restricting myself to any one variation, of a character except for strength feats as I prefer to base them mostly on the comic book feats, as they're more impressive. When I'm writing stories I'm not thinking of writing for fans of either the comics or the classic shows. Instead I want to focus on writing scenarios that myself and other who want to see these scenarios play out. Like for this story, I want to explore how Peter would the My Hero Academia world's handles thing and how they would react to Peter's method, as well as other heroes from his home. I understand what saying and I do appreciate it.**

It seems no matter how long he keeps doing this, it never gets any easier. It was times like this he even wonders why he should continue to wear the mask. He always wondered what advice he uncle would give him, only to remember it was because he was the reason he uncle was shot to enter his mind, and continue to keep causing him to feel guilty. No matter how hard he tried, it always seems life would just get worse. Sometimes he felt like faking his own death and just disappear into the night, never to return.

But he could never do that, it was right, and he couldn't do that to his Aunt May despite neither being on speaking terms. It wasn't easy, knowing his aunt didn't to talk to him. A part of him wanted to tell her the truth, so she could finally get the answers she deserved. But would it really solve anything, or maybe make things worse. Before he could continue his thoughts he noticed Shocker moving along the rooftops with what appears to be several bags of money. Letting out a low growl, Peter took off after Shocker, with the full intent of stopping him, and maybe blow off some steam. It didn't take long to Peter to catch up, and once Shocker it immediately took action.

"Alright Bug Boy, take this!" Shocker yelled out, sending shockwave towards Spider-Man, who easily jumped out of the way.

"Come on Herman, I'm not in mood to deal with you right, so why don't you just give up now, and I won't have to hurt you." Spider-Man tried to reason, only to be met with several more concussive blast.

Letting out a low growl, Spider-Man then shot out a short blast of webbing that connected with Herman's foot before pulling it. Herman let out a surprised yelp, before crushing onto the roof. As letting groan Herman managed to get back up, only to be punch from Spider-Man. Herman's began seeing double, before feeling Spider-Man painfully rip his gauntlets off. The next thing he knew, he felt his back crack, as he was flung against the wall, with so much force the wall itself cracked.

"Aww!" Herman screamed out, from the sheer amount of pain he felt.

Looking over Herman, Peter let out a sigh, as his shoulders dropped. Looking over the scene, the bags of money Shocker had spread out all over the roof. Looking down he noticed the police had pulled up, and now where making their way up to the roof. Know the police will try to take him in no matter how many times he saved the city. Grabbing the Shocker who was still reeling in pain, Spider-Man tossed him before webbing him to the wall. But before taking of, he noticed Shocker's gauntlet on the ground, before grabbing them, and began web swinging away, just as the police busted open the door to the roof. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, two people had been watching him from another roof top, with concerned expressions on their face.

It didn't take long for Peter to find his favorite spot, to help clear his mind. Placing the gauntlets down, let out a deep breath as began taking in what he had just done. The scream of pain from Shocker echoing in his mind, and hearing his back crack.

"What am I doing." Peter muttered, as he looked at his shaking hands, not believing what he had done.

"Maybe I should take a break, focus on work for a while." Peter continued.

This for the past few weeks this had been a common occurrence; he had been injuring his rouge on more than one occasion. The Daily Bugle practically had a field day with this, now the civilians were even more afraid of him. Maybe it was time for him to call it quits, after all why should he continue to protect them.

"Peter?" A soft voice said.

Turning his head, he notices two women.

"Carol, Jessica what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We been worried about us Pete." Carol answered, her voice filled with concern.

"Peter, are you feeling okay, you seemed to be a little on edge lately?" Jessica asked, worried for her friend.

Signing, Peter replied, "I guess I've been really stressed out. I'm actually considering taking a break for a while."

Looking at Peter with the sad smile, they knew this wasn't the fully story but at least he was taking. Suddenly several police car rushing by, noticing this, Peter shot out a strand of webbing.

"Well I'll deal with this, then call it a night evening ladies." Peter said, as he quickly took off.

Still worried about Peter, the two decided to follow him, As Carol picked Jessica up and then took off, after Peter.

"You don't mind if we join you?" The two said as they caught up to Peter.

"Be my guest." Peter said, staying focus.

This further concerned the two, Peter wasn't joking like he usually did. As they noticed the police have pulled over, they could see the police firing at someone ahead. The person was wearing a suit that resembled a rhino, who tossed several police cars, while civilians were running away.

"You two help evacuate the people; I'll deal with Rhino." Peter said, as he slingshot himself at Rhino.

"Get out of my way!" Rhino roared, as he tossed another police.

The police car almost landed on several innocent civilians, thankfully Captain Marvel managed to catch the car while, Spider-Woman guided the civilians. Before Rhino could respond to what happened, Spider-Man hit him with full force, with two kicks to the face. Forcing Rhino to stumble back. Once he regained his balance, Spider-Man had already charged at him, dealing hard hit onto Rhino's face.

Once the civilians were evacuated, both Carol and Jessica decided it was best to let Peter blow off more steam. Since Rhino was much more difficult to knock, the figure they wouldn't have to worry too much about Peter seriously injuring Rhino. However, they were prepared to step in, should Peter need help.

As both Spider-Man and Rhino continue to fight, Peter leaped out of the way whenever Rhino came close. Only a few type Rhino had been able to catch him, and smash him into something. Getting back up, after being thrown into a light post, Peter managed to get up in time to grab Rhino by the horn, using his all of his strength, to prevent Rhino from advancing.

"Okay Rhino, I think it time to send back into your cage." Spider-Man stated, and letting out a grunt, Peter flipped Rhino before slamming him into the concrete. Then jumping into the air, he shot out several strong strands of webbing prevent Rhino from moving.

"Great job Spidey." Captain Marvel said.

"You okay Spider-Man?" Spider-Woman asked.

Before Peter could respond, a portal appeared causing Peter to disappear. Before Carol and Jessica could intervene, the portal disappeared, leaving the two heroes stunned.\

**Alright, next chapter Peter will meet both Nezu and Midnight, and he'll learn of the offer to teach at UA. Nezu and Midnight will get to learn more about Spider-Man. Now I have some ideas for this story, the first both involve Endeavor. The first is I want Endeavor to encounter Ghost Rider, in order for Endeavor to suffer the pain, on his family, and it would lead to Peter perhaps finding what Endeavor did. This could lead to another fight with Endeavor, a fight the could lead to a rift between Peter and Fuyumi Todoroki. I also have two new ideas for more Spider-Man and My Hero Academia crossovers.**

**The first involves Peter who was raised by Shield, or the version of Spider-Man who becomes the Punisher. I might do both, but which one would you like more. The Peter Parker who was raised by Shield story will take place during mha first movie. The paring for Peter will either be a single paring with Melissa Shield, or a small harem will Melissa and Momo, and maybe another girl. The Punisher one will take place during the Sport's festival more specifically when Stain attack Iida's brother. That will be another harem.**

**The other story will take place during season three of mha, instead being trained by the Wild Wild Pussycats, they'll be training at Avenger's Academy. I thinking of Class 1A and 1B arrive during their sport's festival with the X-Men Academy and Shield Academy. Peter will once again have harem, but I'll leave suggestions to you.**

**I also have other crossover ideas I'm working on, which will include Persona Series, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, and a few more. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
